


Not Quite the Chrome Horse

by Dee_Laundry



Series: No Such Thing [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Dialogue-Only, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House, Foreman, and their son Dylan, on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite the Chrome Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's No Such Thing In The World (As An Undo Button)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030) by [zulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu). 



> Written for Queenzulu's amusement, for her [DRABBLERAMA: Road Trip Edition](http://queenzulu.livejournal.com/407891.html).

Gug.

 _What’s with the baby names, little man?_

Gug. Gug!

 _Dylan, House is sleeping. What do you want?_

GUUUUUUUUUUUG.

 **I’m awake; I’m awake. What?**

I’m going to be sick.

 **Why are you telling me? I’m not the one driving.**

 _Pulling over._

I’m going to be sick.

 **Once again, why are you telling me? Whoa, that’s an interesting pallor to your skin. ‘Mossy,’ I think would be the best term.**

 _Pulling over!_

Sick, Gug.

 **Now, see if this was any one of the bugs commonly known as the stomach flu, you’d want to tell me, the Infectious Diseases Guy. But this is motion sickness, which is caused by balance issues in the vestibular system, and therefore falls more into the purview of the Neurologist in the family.**

 _House, if you’re not going to get in the backseat with him, you could at least hand him the damn trash can._

 **Climb over the seats in a moving vehicle? You’re the one who gave us the two-hour road safety lecture before we left on this trip. And now you’re back there, so you can handle it. Here’s the trash can, kid.**

Thanks. Daddy, I don’t feel good.

 _It’s OK, baby. It’ll pass. Close your eyes and lean against me for a minute._

 **See? Foreman’s the touchy-feely one. Why did you call for me?**

 _God forbid he should want his father to try to make him feel better. Leave him alone, House._

Didn’t want House.

 _What?_

I didn’t want House to make me feel better.

 _Then –_

Just wanted to tell him I was gonna puke on his head.

 _That’s my boy._


End file.
